The present invention relates to planters used to hold potted plants, where the planter is configured to be used in different arrangements and configurations, and configured to be interconnected with other like planters.
Planters are commonly used in yards and homes to add character and beauty to homes, and to add a personal touch to home or business decor. However, it is not practical to purchase different planters for every different xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d and arrangement that is desired. Further, homeowners often are not sure of what they want until they experiment with different patterns and arrangements, and still further, changes are desired from time to time. Thus, a planter is desired that can be arranged in different ways to provide a multitude of different looks and to satisfy a variety of different needs.
Though flexibility is important, there are competing requirements. Planters must be easy to use and intuitive to assemble, since many homeowners are not interested in trying to follow complex directions. Planters should preferably have few (or no) small or loose pieces, since small and loose pieces get lost, creating difficulties for any individuals who sell, service, and use the products. The planters must be durable and-long lasting, and must be able to endure harsh outdoor weather, temperature extremes, and moisture.
Accordingly, a planter is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems.
The present invention includes a planter having a pair of wire baskets each with interconnected wire segments defining a wall, and each having a tube section attached to the wire segments near a top of the wall. Each of the pair of baskets has a rod telescopingly extending into the tube section of the other basket. A fastener is provided on the tube section for retaining the associated rod at a selected telescoped position to maintain a selected spacing of the pair of baskets.
In another aspect of the present invention, a planter includes a pair of plant holders each having a wall with a vertically-open area for receiving a post in a center of the wall, and each having a connector offset from the center of the wall. Each of the pair of plant holders has a rod offset from the center of the wall in a direction opposite the connector. A clamp is provided on one plant holder for clampingly retaining the rod from the other plant holder at a selected telescoped position to maintain a selected spacing of the pair of plant holders, with the rod associated with each of the plant holders being spaced from the rod associated with the other plant holder such that the pair of plant holders can be positioned around the post and also can be positioned on opposite sides of a railing.
In another aspect of the present invention, a planter includes a basket having first wire segments defining a bottom and defining a space for retaining a potted plant, and a concave base having second wire segments defining a support area. At least one connector is provided on the basket that is shaped to releasably engage the second wire segments and hold the bottom of the basket to the support area of the base both when the base is in a first position where the support area is adjacent a floor surface and also when the base is in an inverted second position where the support area is spaced above the floor surface.
In another aspect of the present invention, a planter system includes a plurality of identical planters each having a wall defining a space for holding a potted plant. The wall defines a geometric shape with first and second outer corners. The first outer corner has a first connector and the second outer corner has a second connector for receiving the first connector in an arrangement where the first outer corner of one planter is held closely adjacent to the second outer corner of another planter but where the interconnected first and second connectors permit a wide range of angles between the closely adjacent planters. By this arrangement, three or more of the planters can be interconnected to make rings and shapes around an obstacle. In one form, the first and second connectors are a hook and mating recess.
In another aspect of the present invention, a planter includes a planter having a wall defining an enclosed area for a plant. The planter further includes an L-shaped connector with a first leg coupled to the wall for rotation so that, as the first leg is rotated, a second leg is moved between a storage position where the second leg does not protrude from the planter, and an extended use position where the second leg extends away from the wall for connection to another planter.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a planter includes first and second baskets each having a flat wall defining a plane. The first and second baskets are shaped for positioning together to form an arrangement having the appearance of a single basket, and the first and second baskets have connectors for holding the first and second baskets together. The first basket has a first handle with first ends attached to the first basket and a first arching portion, and the second basket has a second handle with second ends attached to the second basket and a second arching portion. The first and second handles are each movable between a horizontal storage position perpendicular to the plane and an upright use position extending parallel the plane. The first and second arching portions have first and second bends, respectively, that extend non-parallel the plane and that overlap and frictionally engage when the first and second handles are in the use positions when the first and second baskets are connected together.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a planter includes a basket having a flat wall. First connectors are provided on the flat wall for connecting the basket to a building wall, and second connectors are provided on the flat wall for connecting the basket to another identical basket with the flat wall abutting a flat wall on the identical basket, and still further third and fourth connectors are provided at ends of the flat wall for connecting the basket to other identical baskets to create a ring of interconnected planters.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a planter design is believed to be novel, ornamental and unobvious, as shown in any of the figures.